Conventional golf bags for storing, carrying or otherwise transporting golf clubs generally comprise an elongate bag or other suitable container which has a closed base and an open top and in which a plurality of inverted golf clubs can be stored, usually with the major lengths of their shafts accommodated within the bag and with their playing heads protruding from the open top thereof. The golf clubs are so-stored in the golf bag in a random manner, which means that a golfer can experience some difficulty in readily locating a particular club during play.
Also, the material, such as a fabric, plastics, leather or synthetic leather material, from which known golf bags are made, is generally flimsy and can be easily torn or otherwise damaged and, when made of certain fabric materials, tends not to be sufficiently waterproof, such that during adverse weather conditions, the material tends to become waterlogged and, hence, the golf clubs stored within the bag becomes damp or even wet.
Some known types of golf bag are provided with covers for location over the heads of the golf clubs stored within the bags, thereby closing the otherwise open tops of the bags, to provide some protection for the clubs. However, such covers are usually detachably secured to the golf club bags by means of press studs or are hingedly connected to the bags and retained in their closed positions by means of a zip arrangement. However, security against unauthorised removal of the golf clubs from such covered bags is minimal, in that the covers can be readily removed, to permit access to the clubs stored therein.